Peggy Brandt and The Mask 3 -Remake
by dec181985
Summary: Peggy and the others are back and looking for a guy so Tina will be happy. When the see Charlie, they decide he's the one. When Charlie puts on the mask he decides he wants to be called Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Peggy and the others were looking for someone for Tina.

Just then, they see a man that Tina likes.

Tina hides as she wolf-whistles.

The man is walking by as he trips over something which goes flying through the air.

Soon after, the man looks up and a red mask falls right on his face.

The man's body starts spinning around in a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find the man transformed by the powers of the mask.

The man's hairstyle remains the same, but his head and face down to the start of his neck is bright red in color.

Just then, the man pulls a mirror out of nowhere and looks at his reflection.

"F-f-foggin'! Sorry I meant to say, S-s-smokin'!'" the man said excitedly.

Soon after, Peggy and the others come out and introduce themselves.

"My name is Charlie Schumacher, but you cn call me 'Chuck!'" the man said, excitedly.

Just then, he looks at Tina and wolf-whistles.

Peggy and the others invite him to stay with them.

"Only if this beautiful little princess will be there!" Chuck said, happily.

So they all headed off to the mansion to get some sleep.

While they're asleep, Pretorius is planning who-knows-what-?.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is up to his usual schemes.

Pretorius first calls out Walter.

Walter starts to run towards them.

Just then, Peggy and the others through a black disc.

When the black disc lands on the ground, it turns into a black hole and Walter falls down it.

Pretorius calls out Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon.

They start to run towards Peggy and the others.

Soon after, a brick wall appears in front of Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon.

Next thing they know, they crash into it knocking them unconscious.

After a short while, Peggy and the others get tired.

Soon after, they decide to head home.

When they get home, they go to their rooms to take a nap.

While they're asleep, another mask appears where Walter is.

Looks like Peggy and the others, have another thing to watch out for.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Peggy and the others wake up, they don't know what's in store for them until they get outside.

When they get outside, they see Walter holding a red wooden mask.

When Walter brings it to his face, it latches on causing his body to spin around in a mini-twister filled with smoke, fire and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Walter transformed.

Walter's hairstyle remains the same, but his head and face down to the start of his neck is bright red in color.

He has on a gold tuxedo with matching pants and on his feet are black suede shoes.

Walter starts to run towards Peggy and the others.

Peggy pulls out the 'Sister Mask' and throws it at Walter causing his body to once again spin around.

When he stops spinning, he looks the same but there is a red dot on his head.

Walter looks at Peggy confused.

"Walter, I'll take off the 'Sister Mask' but you have to behave, okay?" Peggy asks.

Walter nods in agreement.

Peggy walks up to Walter and takes off the 'Sister Mask'.

Then, she uses her powers to make him 'masked' permanently.

When they get home, they decide to take a nap.

When they fall asleep, they dream of ways to stop Pretorius once and for all.

With Walter on their side, Peggy and the others know they got the advantage.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is watching in horror as he notices Walter is not in his lab anymore.

Pretorius gets out of his lab to go find Walter not knowing he is with Peggy and the others.

Peggy and the others know Pretorius will be shocked when he finds Walter.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Peggy and the others wake up, they go outside to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, Pretorius iis still looking for Walter.

When he runs into the girls, he has a look of horror on his face.

"Walter, is that you?" he said, shockingly.

"Yep, this is Walter!" Peggy admitted.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for what you did to Walter!" Pretorius said, angrily.

Pretorius calls out Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon to take care of Peggy and the others.

Tex Clobber shoots a missile at them which which disappears as Walter stepped in front of the others.

Soon after, Walter picks up Tex Clobber and throws him into the air.

When Tex Clobber lands, he lands into the river.

Baxter Simon shoots a laser at them which didn't have any affect after Walter stepped in front of it.

After that, Walter picks up Baxter Simon and tosses him into the air too.

When Baxter Simon lands, he too lands into the river.

When Pretorius finds out that he's been beaten, he runs all the way to his lab with an angry look on his face.

"One day I'll make them pay! One day just you wait!" he said, angrily.

After Pretorius leaves, Peggy and the others decide to head home.

When they get home, they got to their rooms and take a long nap.

While they are sleeping, they are thinking about what to do in the morning.

Meanwhile Pretorius is planning for his big attack.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to stay in and sing some karaoke.

Kathy decides to sing Fly by Hilary Duff.

"Any moment everything can change! Feel the wind on your shoulder! For a minute all the world can wait! Let go of yesterday! Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this long...and take control? Fly! Open up the part of you that wants to hide away! You can shine! Forget about the reasons why you can't in life! And start to try! 'cause it's you time! Time to fly! All your worries! Leave them somewhere else! Find a dream you can follow! Reach for something when there's nothing left! And the world's feeling hollow! Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust thre longing...and take control? Fly! Open up the part of you that wants to hide away! You can shine! Forget about the reasons why you can't in life! And start to try! 'cause it's your time! Time to fly! And when you're down and feel alone! Just wanna run away! Trust yourself and don't give up! You know you better than anyone else! Any moment everything can change! Feel the wind on your shoulder! For a minute all the world can wait! Let go of yesterday! Fly! Open up the part of you that wants to hide away! You can shine! Forget about the reasons why you can't in life! And start to try! Fly! Forget about the reasons why you can't in life! 'cause it's your time! Time to fly! In a moment, everything can change!" she sang.

Next up is Tina.

Tina sings Cry by Hilary Duff.

"Cry love! Cry war! Cry innocence! That is lost forevermore! Cry joy! Cry thief! Cry beautiful! That is just beyond belief! So I... Cry at the end! Cry 'cause it all begins again! Here you are and so am I! And we cry! Cry alone! Cry to me! Cry freedom! Then let yourself be free! To the shed the tears! That have to flow! To hold somebody close to you! and then to let them go! Cry at the end ! Cry 'cause it all begins again! Here you are and so am I! And wee cry! Cry peace! Cry hate! Cry faithlessness! Then just have a little faith! Cry at the end! Cry 'cause it all begins again! Here you and so am I! And we cry! Try to be true! Try 'cause we're only passing through! Here you are and so am I and we cry! Cry at the the end! Cry 'cause it all begins again! Here you are and so am I! And we cry!" she sang.

After they're done singing, they all co to their rooms to take a nap.

Meanwhile, a familiar woman has returned to town.

Another red wooden mask appears waiting for it's first victim.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is up to his old tricks again.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to go outside to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, there's a woman walking down the street when she trips over something causing it to fly into the air.

When it lands, it lands right on her face causing her body to spin around in a mini-twister filled with smoke, fire and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find the woman transformed by the mask.

The woman's hairstyle remains the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is bright red in color.

She has on a black dress, on her hands are black gloves and on her feet are black slippers.

Soon after, the woman pulls out a mirror and gazes at her reflection.

"F-f-foggin'! Sorry I meant to say, 'S-s-smokin'!" the woman said.

Just then, Peggy and the others show up to see her.

"Who are you guys?" the woman asked.

Peggy and the others introduce themselves.

"My name is Emily Tuttle! But you can call me 'Emily'!" the woman said.

"Nice to meet you, Emily!" Peggy said.

"Its nice to meet you guys, too!" Emily said.

Just then, she spots Walter and she wolf-whistles.

"Who is this hunk of a man?" Emily asked.

"His name is Walter! He doesn't talk at all!" Peggy said.

"Walter, what a wonderful name!" Emily said.

Just then, she walks up to Walter and plants a big kiss right on his lips causing him to blush as he returns the kiss.

Peggy uses her powers to make Emily 'masked' permanently.

Soon after, they get tired and decide to head home.

When the get home, they go to their rooms and take a nap.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is up to no good again.

Peggy and the others are in for a big surprise when they wake up.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to go outside to see what's going on.

Just then, Pretorius calls out Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber.

Baxter Simon has invented some kind of laser beam and shoots it at Peggy and the others.

Peggy and the others pull out a mirror and the shot fires back at Baxter Simon.

Baxter Simon ducks when the laser almost hits him.

Then he runs away only to end up in the river.

Tex Clobber tries to grab them.

Emily sneaks up behind him only to find out something.

"Eww gross no undies!" Emily says, in disgust.

Then Peggy and the others throw a barrel of electric eels at him shocking him.

After he is done being shocked, Tex Clobber runs after them.

Peggy and the others step out of the way.

Tex Clobber ends up falling into the river with Baxter Simon.

After Peggy and the others are done with Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber, they decide to go home and take a nap.

When they get home, they go to their rooms to get some sleep.

While they're asleep, Pretorius is plotting a scheme against them.

Peggy and the others will be in for a big surprise when they wake up.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Peggy and the others wake up, they go outside to be shocked at what they see.

They see a bunch of people running for their lives.

When Peggy and the others see Pretorius, they decide to see what he's up to.

Pretorius is trying to brainwash people into doing his bidding.

When he sees Peggy and the others, he fires a missile at them.

Peggy and the others get out of the way.

Pretorius gets in another of his robot bodies.

He then fires a laser at Peggy and the others.

Peggy and the others pull out a giant mirror which reflects the laser right back at him.

Soon after, his robot body blows up causing his head to detach and head back to his lab.

When Peggy and the others are done with Pretorius, they decide to head home.

When they get home, they decide to go to their rooms and take a nap.

While they're asleep, Pretorius is thinking of a new plan to get rid of them once and for all.

Peggy and the others are in for some action when the wake up in the morning.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to take a little stroll.

Soon after, Pretorius calls out Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon to take care of them.

When Peggy and the others see Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon, they pull out a black disc.

The black disc flies through the air and lands under both of her feet.

The black disc turns into a black hole causing Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon to fall in.

Next thing they know, they're in a jail cell.

"That takes care of them, who's next!" Peggy asked victoriously.

Just then, Pretorius comes out of his lab dressed in his new robot body.

"If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself!" Pretorius said, angrily.

Pretorius fires a laser at them.

Peggy and the others duck just in time to miss the laser.

"It's not just a laser, it's a mortar cannon!" Pretorius exclaimed.

Just then, a missile comes out of the cannon.

Peggy and the others make a huge pipe.

When the missile goes in it, Peggy and the others twist it around causing the missile to fly back at Pretorius.

Pretorius gets hit with the missile causing his robot body to be destroyed.

Pretorius's head detaches from his body and flies back to his lab.

Peggy and the others get tired and decide to head home.

Meanwhile Pretorius, is waiting for his final moment with Peggy and the others.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to get rid of Pretorius once and for all.

As soon as they get outside, they see Pretorius.

Pretorius fires another laser at them.

Peggy and the others pull out a giant mirror.

The laser is reflected back at Pretorius.

Pretorius ducks right before the laser gets a chance to get him.

"It's not just a laser! It's a mortar cannon!" he says, smoothly, getting ready to fire it.

When he fires it, Peggy and the others jump out of the way.

Walter sees him and punches him causing his head to pop off his robot body.

The head returns to the lab and fires all the weapons Pretorius has.

The head returns to his body as he sits in his chair and puts on a wicked smile.

Suddenly all his weapons are reflected back to his lab and they fire.

The lab blows up with him trapped in it.

When Peggy and the others get to the lab, they don't find Pretorius's body and he was never seen again.

When they're done, they let Tina and Emily decide who they want to be with.

"I choose to be with Chuck for the rest of my life!" Tina said, excitedly.

Then, she walks up to Chuck and plants a big kiss right on his lips.

When, they're done Emily chooses.

"I choose to be with Walter for the rest of my life!" Emily said, excitedly.

After that, they decide to go home and take a nap.

When they get home, they go to their rooms to get some rest.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
